Unbreakable Vow: Emerald Edition
by mysticgirl1713
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a loyal Death Eater and second only to Voldemort. But when he makes an Unbreakable Vow with the enemy to protect a young witch, things begin to get complicated. Especially since the witch is a filthy mudblood.
1. Chapter 1

This story is told third-person limited (Draco) but it is also available third-person limited (Hermione)...crimson for Hermione and emerald for Draco...alrighty...enjoy! :)

* * *

**The Unbreakable Vow**

*****Emerald Edition*****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's quite sad.

**Chapter One**

The moon's pale light dimly washed over the grassy valley near Hogsmeade, the only constant source of light in the darkness of night. Charms, jinxes, and curses flew through the air, painting the black sky with various colors. The spells' lights flickered brightly like fireworks, illuminating the area in short sporadic bursts. Bodies, contorted in irksome positions, were scattered throughout the hills, the tall green grass stained crimson with blood. The consequences of a barbarous war that had plagued the wizarding world were evident everywhere.

The land near Hogsmeade was still buzzing with aggressive battles: voices reciting harsh incantations, wands expelling impossibly difficult magic, bodies falling with screams of agony. It was a nightmarish reality that was difficult to face and even more difficult to live.

And yet, this was the life that Draco Malfoy had so willingly accepted a few years ago by becoming a Death Eater.

The tall young man was crouched near the ground, hidden by the tall grass of the valley, silver Death Eater mask tossed near his feet. His wand was held loosely in his hand as his sharp grey eyes scanned the fields carefully. The chaos that surrounded him was muted, pushed in the furthest corners of his mind, every shred of his attention focused on finding his target. His life depended on finding a certain witch and ensuring her safety. He had made an Unbreakable Vow to guard her with his life, and that was what he intended to do.

Then he saw her.

The target.

The mudblood.

Hermione Granger.

The slim young woman had been hurrying along aimlessly, throwing a look over her shoulder back towards Hogsmeade. Draco didn't have to follow her gaze to understand the horrified expression on her face; he knew Mucliber and Macnair had been instructed to burn certain buildings in the small town as a warning. The distant firelight lit her face, her fear enhancing her soft, innocent features. Draco frowned at her, eyes narrowed; she looked exceptionally young to him, and yet, he knew she was actually older than him by nearly half a year.

Granger had started to run, her feet flying nimbly beneath her as she turned her attention away from the horrid scene. Draco watched her get a safe distance away from where he was watching before darting after her, keeping as low as possible to avoid any unwanted attention. She danced over the bodies of her enemies and friends lying at her feet, long curls of brown flying behind her. Draco wasn't sure where she was headed, but he was surprised and somewhat impressed with her callous disregard for the fallen.

She stopped so abruptly that Draco nearly tripped trying to follow suit. The glare he directed at her went unnoticed as he brushed himself off haphazardly, turning to see the reason Granger had ceased her running.

A Death Eater leered a good fifteen yards away, its long black robes sweeping out around its feet. The crack that marred its dull silver mask immediately alerted Draco to who was hiding beneath the robes.

Theodore Nott.

Draco had last seen him dueling Lavender Brown a short distance from where they stood now, the mask's damage evidence that she had fought well against him. She was surprisingly quick-witted and had more courage than he had suspected. But as Draco stared at Nott, he quickly formed the conclusion that she had probably not survived the duel.

"Oh, it's Potter's filthy little mudblood friend."

His voice was deep and raspy as he spoke to Granger; Draco could almost picture the possessed expression his fellow Death Eater was wearing. Shooting a glance at Granger, he was pleased to see that she had had enough sense to raise her own wand in response to his. The Death Eater cocked his head to one side, toying with her maliciously.

"Well, I suppose it's time I--"

Draco's wand whipped towards Nott in one swift move, but he didn't get a chance to hex him.

"Expelliarmus!"

Granger's voice rang in his head like a song, her unexpected quickness was stunningly accurate and powerful. The flash of gold she released from her wand exploded into Nott, forcing him backwards, his wand falling a few yards short of Granger. His mask, completely destroyed now, had fallen to the ground, revealing a sickly pale face and unnerving black eyes.

A long howl of laughter ended the echoing of her voice, and Draco noticed she visibly flinched at the sound of Nott's mocking response.

"What will you do now?" the Death Eater questioned, a hideous smile forming on his face. "Kill me?"

The challenge in his voice was unmistakable and Draco found himself wanting to curse that awful smirk off of Nott's face. His grey eyes studied him carefully, wand still raised towards him as a precaution.

"Impedimenta!"

Draco's stole a glance at Hermione, a vague smirk pulling at his lips as his eyes flicked back to Nott; the mudblood had the nerve to glare at her adversary with remarkable vehemence.

The conjured spell had knocked the Death Eater back a few paces, but he still continued to deliver ungodly shrieks of laughter.

Draco grimaced against the grating sound and waited as Nott finally spoke again.

"You haven't got it in you, Granger," he sneered. Draco's eyes narrowed at the sound of her name, his hand tightening around his wand. Nott's eyes danced in amusement as he continued. "You won't kill me; you've never killed anyone in your entire life. You're a coward!"

Draco glanced at Granger who had begun to take a few steps backward, surprise lighting his pale features.

_She hasn't killed anyone?_ he thought in disbelief. He wasn't stupid enough to believe that cowardice was the reason. No, he decided, if what Nott said was true, it was actually a comment towards her cleverness; if anyone could survive this hellish war without actually killing anyone, it would have to someone as brilliant as Granger.

"Impedimenta!"

Her voice repeated the incantation, but this time, Draco heard her voice tremble slightly. Had she actually entertained the thought of her being a coward? A distant memory of a younger, bushy haired Hermione striking him in their third year at Hogwarts entered Draco's head, and he gave a quiet chuckle. She was the furthest thing from a coward.

Nott didn't seem to agree.

"Coward!" he repeated the foul word as he flitted towards her in disturbing merriment; his eyes had a crazed look about them. Hermione continued to retreat, forcing Draco back a few steps to compensate the distance.

"I am not a coward!"

The shrill denial in her voice startled Draco and he threw her a brief look at her. Hermione's hands shook terribly and he began to wonder how she was still managing to hold onto her wand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nott stop abruptly.

Draco turned his head back towards the Death Eater and growled darkly when he saw the wand at Nott's feet; the prat had managed to push Granger and consequently, himself, back far enough to reach it. Draco heard a short frustrated sigh come from Granger and knew she realized it too.

They both watched with baited breath, their wands still directed at Nott who was simply staring at the wand with an unreadable expression.

Draco frowned in surprise when he looked back up, his eyes still shining in amusement.

"Here's your chance, Mudblood," he said quietly. "Go ahead and kill me."

Draco's eyes narrowed, not bothering to even look at Hermione; he sensed her discomfort and could have sworn she stopped breathing. He waited, all his concentration focused on Nott in case he had to step in.

"Avada-" Granger started, but the decidedness in her voice immediately faded and she sought a different solution.

"Impedimenta!"

Nott easily dodged the jinx, obviously prepared for her to avoid using the forbidden curse. He stared at her, any evidence of amusement from earlier had vanished. Granger seemed taken aback by his sudden shift in demeanor and she let her arm fall a few inches.

Somewhat alarmed, Draco stepped towards her silently, careful to avoid being seen by Nott who muttered something under his breath so quietly, that Draco almost missed it.

"My turn."

Granger took an unconscious step forward when Nott reached for his wand, mouth opened to protest.

But Draco was quicker than both of them.

"Avada Kedavra," he said coldly. A jet of green light shot towards Nott so forcefully that Draco actually took a short step backwards. He stared down at Nott's body when the light finally faded; his body was splayed awkwardly, black eyes staring blankly in the direction of Granger. His wand was inches from his cold dead fingers.

Draco gave a small sigh of relief.

That was too close for comfort.

Draco turned his attention to Hermione who was staring at the body, her small frame unnaturally still. He took a hesitant step forward and continued towards her when she didn't acknowledge him. He didn't stop until he was a breath away from where she was standing. He searched for words to comfort her; it would be much easier to keep her safe if she had her wits about her.

"He would have killed you."

He tried to soften his voice to put her at ease but Draco knew there was still something harsh about his tone. _And you would think I could have thought of something better to say_, he thought sarcastically. He waited for her to turn around to face him.

When she finally did, his eyes immediately took in the sight of her: her long brown curls falling over her shoulder in a tangle, her gentle features glowing softly in the dim moonlight. It was obvious that she had matured since he had last seen her yet he still had to look down at her to view her properly. Granger was staring at him in a similar manner, her dark eyes scanning his face desperately. She obviously couldn't quite recognize him which only ignited her confusion.

Why had he, an obvious Death Eater, saved her from one of his own? The questions burned in her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed in frustrated confusion.

Granger hated being confused.

Draco felt himself smirk.

The recognition lit in her face the second the smirk formed on his face and she took a quick decisive step backwards.

"Draco Malfoy," she gasped quietly.

"Ganger," he responded smoothly. The confusion from earlier was renewed in her eyes as she eyed him cautiously before she suddenly glared at him angrily.

Draco let the smirk slide from his face when she whipped her wand towards him.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, her voice shaking furiously. Draco resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow at her obvious loss of control; he didn't want to push her any further. Her confusion had melted to frustration as she spat at him, "Why?"

Draco stared at her, and for the briefest moment, he considered telling her the truth: that he was a traitor, that he would be killed for trying to protect her, but that he would die if he didn't. She was being pulled into his world slowly and imperceptibly; he thought of how she had refused to kill Nott and wondered how difficult it was going to be to keep her alive.

He took a deep breath.

Draco didn't have a choice; he had to protect her. His life depended on her well-being.

His gaze shifted down to her wand before taking a deep breath and meeting her eyes again.

"Here's your chance, Mudblood," he muttered softly, purposefully using Nott's previous words. "Go ahead and kill me."

He had to know. He had to know how far she could be pushed into his world. Killing was a natural occurrence in his life; if the Dark Lord was successful this night, he had to be sure she could handle it. He needed to know what to expect, how closely he would have to watch after her.

Draco watched as she struggled against herself in obvious hesitation and decided to test her further.

He took a step forward until her wand was lightly touching his chest. Her eyes widened innocently and her hand tried to lower but he caught it in his own. He steadied her shaking hand with gentle force, keeping the wand directed at him.

"Kill me," he whispered seriously, "please."

They locked gazes and Draco could see the torment and confusion underlying her obvious exhaustion. She looked so young and vulnerable despite the fire burning in her eyes; how in the world had she survived this long?

Merlin, he thought darkly, she is going to be difficult to keep safe.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The unmistakable voices of the Dark Lord and Harry Potter washed over the valley, echoing in the silence that followed. Granger turned away from him, her eyes reflecting the flashes of green light that tainted the sky. Draco's eyes, however, stayed on her. He studied her reaction: her eyes widened in fear and a small gasp drawn in through her slightly parted lips. She was standing recklessly close to one of the most dangerous wizards of their time and yet, her wand had fallen to her side and every ounce of concentration was focused on something nearly two hundred yards away.

Draco couldn't decide if she was brave or just daft.

His eyes finally left her, following her gaze towards the scene. Everything stopped simultaneously; the explosions had disappeared and left an uncomfortable silence in its wake. Everyone was looking towards the fading green glow. Draco was sure the question was silently screaming in everyone's head.

Who had survived?

"Harry," Granger whispered quietly, and Draco allowed her to slip away from him. His eyes narrowed when she began running towards the area and followed her hastily, vaguely aware that everything around them was still frighteningly still. From a distance, he could see a tall ominous figure standing victoriously over a crumpled body that was laying on the ground. His eyes focused intently on the victor, the familiarity erupting into sudden realization.

Harry Potter was dead.

Draco's gaze fell back on Granger who obviously still didn't know. He continued after her, intentionally closing the distance between them with unnatural ease; she was now entirely his responsibility. Draco could almost feel the burning scars that lined his hand and arm from the Unbreakable Vow.

"No!"

He had never heard agony until Granger's protest echoed in the silence. Her voice cut into him life a hot knife, the despair and misery he heard were almost unbearable. Draco was so wrapped around her pain that he barely understand the noise that followed her cry. She had answered the unspoken question, and suddenly cheers of approval and cries of anguish filled the silence that had followed. Granger continued forward, her hair flying wildly behind her and Draco felt an unsettling sense of foreboding. Could he protect her? Could he prevent her from being killed now that the Dark Lord had defeated Potter?

Draco glared at her as they continued running, silently cursing himself for doubting his own ability to watch one stupid mudblood. He could protect her. He would protect her. He didn't have a choice in the matter.

His life depended solely on keeping her alive.

* * *

Please review! If you have read both editions-let me know which one you like more! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N--Chapter two!! I am so pleased to have it up (and only a little bit later than crimson)! PLEASE REVIEW!! For a number of reasons...if you see any obvious differences between this version and the crimson version (I try to be careful but it happens), if you think something doesn't feel right or you think could be better, or if you just like it, I would love to know :) A huge thanks to those that reviewed the first chapter! Okay, here we go!**

**

* * *

**

**The Unbreakable Vow**

*****Emerald Edition*****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's quite sad.

**Chapter Two**

_Draco glared at her as they continued running, silently cursing himself for doubting his own ability to watch one stupid mudblood. He could protect her. He would protect her. He didn't have a choice in the matter._

_His life depended solely on keeping her alive. _

* * *

Spells exploded through the valley, the fighting immediately flaring back to life. Draco watched as Granger staggered through the debris that littered the ground. Even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was only scarcely aware of the madness that surrounded her, and he felt himself run somewhat faster to close the distance even more.

Sparing a quick glance over his shoulder at the battling sillohuettes, he noticed that the Death Eaters were pushing the members of the Order back towards Hogsmeade. Draco returned his eyes to Granger who either didn't notice or didn't care that she was the only one running in the opposite direction.

_She's lost her mind_, Draco decided. _She's running_ _towards the one person who wants her kind dead more than anyone else in this world._

He looked past Hermione towards where the Dark Lord stood, pacing triumphantly around his fallen victim. Draco's eyes narrowed, focusing once again on Granger who was stumbling more than ever now, fatigue obviously setting in yet she struggled forward.

Draco, again, found himself mildly impressed with her until he was suddenly knocked off his feet by a small explosion landing a yard in front of him. Cursing, he rose to his feet, wand raised defensively. He was surprised to find one of his closest friends standing a few yards away from him.

Blaise Zabini was staring at him apologetically, the sheepish grin on his face enhancing his high cheek bones.

"Sorry, mate," he offered lightly, his eyes shining maliciously. "It's hard to tell the pure from the filth in the darkness."

Draco lowered his wand with an exasperated sigh and nodded his forgiveness before turning away and searching for Granger. He groaned darkly when he realized she had put a good bit of distance between them despite her exhaustion which was obviously slowing her down.

"We could have a bit of fun with her," Zabini said unexpectedly from behind him.

Draco glanced at him, his eyes narrowing when he saw Zabini staring off in Granger's direction.

"No," he barked, earning a surprised look from his friend. "No one is to touch her. Not even you."

Zabini's cocked his head to one side obviously confused, but after a long moment, he surprised Draco.

"No one is to touch the mudblood?" he said quietly, his voice betraying his curiosity as he nodded slowly. "Understood."

Draco froze, somewhat overwhelmed; Zabini had always been respectful towards him and was undoubtedly his closest ally, but this demonstration of unfaltering trust was monumental; Zabini had just agreed not only leave Granger untouched by his own wand, but to defend her from others as well. Draco felt a newfound appreciation for his friend.

"Am I allowed to ask why?" Zabini inquired lightly, not wanting to push the subject too far. But Draco was so pleased with Zabini's reaction he actually nodded before clarifying, "But now is not the time."

The answer seemed to appease Zabini who immediately took off in the direction opposite of Granger.

Draco nearly smirked as he turned back to his target, another shadowy figure flickering in the corner of his vision. He easily recognized the silhouette as a Death Eater and frowned when he realized it was chasing Hermione.

He didn't hesitate.

His feet flew beneath him, the adrenaline coursing through him cut the distance quickly until he was close enough to hear her winded gasps for air. Draco flitted through the fallen bodies with more grace than Granger; she was exhausted and focused so intently on getting to her friend that she was oblivious to the oncoming threat.

"Stupefy!"

Granger's blissful ignorance ended in a brilliant explosion of red that landed inches in front of her. Draco slowed to a stop behind her crouching to the ground. Satisfied that he had not been seen, he drew his wand immediately. Granger stood shakily, her legs weak with fatigue and managed to raise her wand. Draco forced himself to look at her attacker.

Alecto Carrow, he thought with a sneer.

"You're that Granger mudblood!" the foul woman croaked excitedly, followed by a howl of laughter that made Draco grimace. "Looks like your filthy kind will finally get what they deserve now that the Dark Lord has defeated the Potter boy."

With one quick glance, Draco could tell the Death Eater had touched a nerve. Granger's body had tensed, her hand grasping her wand so tightly he thought it might snap under the pressure. She took a short step forward, taking a deep steady breath.

"Don't worry," Carrow continued, undaunted by her opponent. "You're friend's are almost as foul as you and will be punished accordingly."

Turning her head slightly, she raised her arm lazily in the direction of an area dangerously close to Draco.

"Just ask the filthy blood-traitor."

Draco held his breath, turning to see a fallen body laying a few yards away from where he hid. He wasn't surprised that he hadn't noticed it; violence was a regular part of his life and he was accustomed to ignoring everything that surrounded him. All of his focus was on keeping himself alive.

_And Granger_, he immediately corrected.

He crept around the area in the direction of the Dark Lord, deciding that if Granger intended to run he could catch her. As he passed, Draco looked closely at the body of the young man who was, surprisingly, still alive. The amount of blood was almost enough to sicken Draco; it coated the man's messy blonde hair and stained his cloak. His face was strikingly pale and his eyes were glazed as he stared blankly into the night. The spasms of pain were obvious when his face twisted into a brief expression of discomfort before becoming impassive once again.

Draco shuddered. He was all too familiar with this curse.

_Sectumsempra__._

Granger had hurried to the young man's side, eyes shining with unshed tears. It was clear that she knew who he was, allowing Draco to believe that he had attended Hogwarts with them, but he still couldn't place his name.

"I tried--" he said hoarsely, blood trailing down his chin.

"I know," Granger interrupted him, her gentle voice a cruel contradiction to the situation. "I'm going to help you."

The second the words left her lips, Draco knew it was a lie. A well disguised lie, but a lie nonetheless and he knew that everyone was well aware of the fact. He glanced at Carrow who was watching intently, apparently entertained.

"Hermione," the man pleaded, the undeniable agony in his voice capturing Draco's attention again.. "Please--"

"Ernie…"

Something clicked in Draco when Granger whispered in response.

Ernie Macmillan: close in age, member of Dumbledore's Army, Hufflepuff, and, Draco realized, a friend of Granger.

"Poor little Mudlbood," Carrow mocked as Macmillan's breaths came in short painful gasps. "It doesn't look like your friend is doing too well." Granger said nothing in response, simply rose to her feet, staring down at the former Hufflepuff. He could only see part of her face, but Draco could see her resolute expression. She raised her wand at him with unnatural ease.

"Thank you," Macmillan whispered breathily, closing his eyes.

"Avada Kedavra."

Draco's heart nearly stopped when he heard the killing curse whispered from Hermione's mouth. Tears streamed down her face, a tormented look in her eyes. Of course, he knew, that she had merely limited Macmillan's suffering; he would have died even if she had not intervened. But as he stared at her, Draco realized that that probably was not how she saw it.

"You're welcome," she whispered, her voice thick with tears. Draco felt something unfamiliar tug at his chest; she sounded so incredibly defeated.

"Oh, Mudblood," Carrod said with a cold laugh, capturing Draco's attention. "If I had known you would kill your friends for me, I would have let you kill the little Weasley girl too; it would have saved me some precious time."

By the time the cruelness of her words set in Draco's mind, Granger had already acted.

"Crucio!"

Carrow let out a long wail of agony, curling into herself on the ground awkwardly. Draco rose from his crouched position and stared at Granger, watching as her resolve faded at the sounds of her victim. She turned suddenly, obviously hoping to escape before the Death Eater had recovered but froze when she saw him.

Draco remained still even as she brandished her wand; a duel was not something he wanted from her right now. As she crept by, he considered letting her go. If she was so intent on getting herself killed, then maybe he should let her. She probably wouldn't even entertain the thought of allowing him to protect her anyway. He let out a low growl when she passed him. As Carrow's screams faded, he decided that he didn't really care if she wanted his protection or not.

She had only managed to get a few feet away before he flung his arms around her waist and hauled her back against his chest.

"What--"

""You need to stay close to me," he interrupted her surprised protest. She tried to push away, but Draco held her firmly, trying to be as gentle as possible. Carrow was silent now and Draco felt his grip tighten as she twisted in his arms.

"Flipendo!"

Draco felt a blow knock him back, Granger sliding easily away from him, her wand held tightly in her hand. He tried to regain his breath, shooting her a disapproving look before she turned to flee.

"Everte Statum!"

One moment Granger was running, the next she was flying in the air, her hair fanning out against the sky. Draco didn't have to turn to know that Carrow had recovered and casted the magic. He stared instead at his target who was struggling to sit up from the ground. Her hair was a tangled mess and her lip was split open but she seemed alright. Draco let his gaze find Carrow. The Death Eater had seen him and shot him a knowing look before turning a furious expression towards Granger.

Draco heard Hermione hiss in pain from behind him before Carrow spoke to him, "Come along, dear Draco. Let's have some fun with the offensive mudblood before we end her pathetic little life."

His gaze didn't falter, his hand subconsciously tightening around his wand. Would he have to kill another fellow Death Eater in order to protect Granger? Carrow didn't seem bothered by his lack of response and shrugged, raising her wand towards the younger witch.

"Well," she muttered, her voice dangerously quiet, "if you don't want to share the fun with me, I suppose I'll have her all to myself."

Draco flicked his wand with remarkable speed.

"Expluso!"

Unfortunately, the spell dissipated as Carrow screamed the counter-curse, the explosive embers falling to the ground around her. Her eyes blazed furiously as she raised her wand threateningly at Draco.

"You traitor!"

The shrill accusation cut into Draco like a knife, but he could not deny this truth. He was a traitor; he was protecting a mudblood, one of Harry Potter's closest friends no less, and had killed another Death Eater in order to do so. He gripped his wand tighter. It looked like he was going to have to kill another.

The night suddenly erupted in blinding lights as an unspoken duel commenced.

Draco flicked his wand, simple words sliding past his lips in quick succession, a rainbow of different colors igniting from his wand. His feet were light beneath him, any weariness from earlier pushed entirely from his thoughts; Carrow's powerful spells were harmless enough as long as he could avoid them. The sounds were deafening as the dark magic flew through the air. It seemed an unnecessarily long time before Draco managed to land a powerful combination at Carrow's hand, sending her wand flying high above them.

"Reducto."

Draco had almost forgotten that Granger was there but it was her voice that sent the final curse hurling toward the wand. In a blast of blue, the spell struck in mid-air sending shards of wood to the ground uselessly. Draco almost smirked at the enraged expression on Carrow's face.

"You filthy little mudblood!" she shrieked before turning back to Draco, staring at him with remarkable vehemence. "The Dark Lord will punish you for your treason! I will be sure to take part in your suffering!"

Draco didn't lower his wand. He knew what he had to do. Taking a small step towards the Death Eater he began reluctantly, "Avada--"

"No!"

He froze, Granger's cry of protest ringing in his ears. His eyes narrowed in surprise, but he could not bring himself to complete the deadly incantation. He turned to her, meeting her gaze. Was she testing him? Draco felt himself growing frustrated with himself; if Granger could clever enough to avoid killing in certain situations then he should be too.

He was, afterall, a pureblood and she was a mere mudblood.

Draco stared at her, the constant stream of tears left trails in the dirt that covered her face. Her lip was swollen, blood sliding down her chin grotesquely. She was exhausted, weak from a violence she would probably never be accustomed too. Her dark brown eyes pleaded with him desperately, unable to witness any more death.

She was so damn vulnerable, and Draco felt a fleeting pang of sympathy for her; this chaos was about to become her life. He decided to have mercy on her; the horrors that she would face in the near future would more than compensate for his generous act.

He turned back to Carrow who still looked incredulously at Granger, raising his wand with a heavy sigh.

"Stupefy."

The still bewildered, and therefore unsuspecting, Death Eater crumpled to the ground unconscious. Draco slid to her side, staring down at her coldly.

_How does it feel to owe your life to a Mudblood_? he thought bitterly, before flicking his wand in her direction.

"Obliviate."

Draco returned his attention to Granger who was staring out towards the Dark Lord who was still standing over Potter's body. He was gloating to himself, entirely alone. This fact seemed to register with Granger at the same moment because she turned back to him, her teary eyes shining brightly.

_Surely she isn't foolish enough to try to defeat the Dark Lord by herself_, Draco reasoned as he took a step towards her. She immediately disproved his assumption and took off towards the powerful wizard and her fallen friend.

Draco stared after her a long moment before letting out a low growl and starting after her. He was beginning to wonder if she was really worth all of this trouble.

* * *

Make my day-leave a review :)


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N--Alrighty, here's chapter three!! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!!! The more reviews I get the more encouraged I am and the quicker I'll update! Again a quick reminder for those who are reading this for the first time-there is another version (The Unbreakable Vow: Crimson Edition) that is the same story only more from Hermione's perspective.**

**sunshine21409--You'll find out who he made the vow with later...though, I don't even know how much later at this point. Haha but I promise you'll find out eventually!**

**

* * *

**

**The Unbreakable Vow**

*****Emerald Edition*****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's quite sad.

**Chapter Three**

_Surely she isn't foolish enough to try to defeat the Dark Lord by herself, Draco reasoned as he took a step towards her. She immediately disproved his assumption and took off towards the powerful wizard and her fallen friend._

_Draco stared after her a long moment before letting out a low growl and starting after her. He was beginning to wonder if she was really worth all of this trouble._

* * *

He watched as she flew through the tall grass, her hand reaching up to catch the blood dripping down her neck. Her eyes were glazed and she struggled forward, obviously exhausted. Draco realized that she was so focused on getting to Potter that she probably had no idea the kind of danger she was racing towards. Sparing a quick glance around, his suspicions were confirmed; the Death Eaters were successfully pushing the Order back into the burning buildings of Hogsmeade. Letting out a low growl, Draco redoubled his efforts to close the distance between them.

When they reached the clearing, Draco came to a stop, crouching into the shadowy grass hidden from view. He crept through the grass, watching Granger fall to her knees beside her fallen friend, her body shaking with sobs. Granger pulled the dead body against her own lithe form, and Draco allowed himself to look away, focusing now on the Dark Lord who stared at her with a cruel smile.

"Yes, my dear," he purred darkly. "You're precious Harry Potter is dead. I killed him."

Draco's eyes flashed back to Granger who stifled her cries immediately and sent him a murderous look. Her arm moved so subtly that Draco nearly missed it, and he realized she intended to duel the dark wizard. He slowly rose from the ground, unnoticed by the Dark Lord or Granger and raised his wand, directing it at the witch.

"You're his little Mudblood friend." Voldemort said, his voice pleased and disturbingly excited about his discovery. Granger said nothing but her eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly and Draco knew he had to act or Granger and, consequently, himself would be killed in an instant.

"Legilimens," he muttered quietly, wand held steadily in the Granger's direction. The dark magic was something he had learned from his Aunt Bellatrix a while ago and a talent he had nearly perfected. He filtered through her mind easily; it was obvious she had never practiced Occlumency. He pushed himself past her memories, fears, and desires; he didn't have the luxury of time to probe her impressively logical mind, so for the time being he settled for centering himself in the front of her thoughts.

_Don't move._

He placed the words in her head with ease, and almost immediately, her felt the response in her head; she would not attack the Dark Lord. Draco couldn't decide if it was his own particular skill or Granger's fatigue that made the demand so readily followed, but he concluded that it didn't really matter.

"I will find so much pleasure in killing you," the Dark Lord continued, his voice threatening. Yet, Granger remained passive and simply stared at him. The Dark Lord suddenly met her gaze and Draco felt himself panic; he was preparing to use legilimency just as Draco was. If the younger wizard left Granger's mind, she would surely try to duel, but if he did not, the Dark Lord would sense him and they would both be dead anyway.

Taking the chance, Draco withdrew from her thoughts, feeling the Dark Lord's presence for a split-second before freeing himself from her mind.

The fire in Granger's eyes reignited as the Dark Lord shook his head with a small smirk.

"You think to duel me, you filthy child?" he inquired knowingly, his eyes dancing with laughter.

The statement seemed to register in Granger's head and Draco watched as she whipped her wand out of her robes, pushing herself to her feet. Her hair flew around her slim shoulders in a messy tangle and her eyes almost glowed with determination. Her mouth opened, a complex incantation undoubtedly rising in the back of her throat.

Draco decided it was time to intervene.

"Imperio."

It was impossibly simple to wrap himself around her mind. She froze, visibly relaxing into the curse. Draco stepped out from the shadows, coming clearly into view. The Dark Lord's gaze turned to him and he nodded in approval.

"Ah," he said, his voice so quiet it was barely audible. "Draco, my dear boy, how wonderful of you to join me in the killing of the mudblood."

Draco slid forward as Granger rebelled against his hold and turned to face him. He paused, regarding her enraged expression. Her brown eyes glared at him with as much vehemence as she could muster. The witch managed to raise her wand towards him slightly but Draco raised his own wand and continued towards her.

"Expelliarmus."

The fury was immediately wiped from her face and in its wake was a tranquil, glazed expression; she was obviously very susceptible to the Imperius Curse. Draco kept his eyes locked on Granger as her wand flew a good distance behind him. He stopped only when he was close enough to smell the faint vanilla in her hair. Her brown eyes looked up at him with involuntary trust and he could not deny how vulnerable she looked.

She needed him to survive.

Leaning forward as small strands of her hair caressed his face, Draco gave a short gentle command into her ear.

"Trust me, Granger. No matter what happens, you have to trust me."

He pulled away from her meeting her gaze for a short pause before releasing the curse. She let out a small gasp as her muscles automatically contracted without the peace that the Imperius Curse had offered. Draco turned away from her, his attention focused back on the Dark Lord. He wasn't sure if she would listen to him. He had been trying kill mudbloods for many years now; Draco couldn't help but worry that she would try to do something stupid and get them both killed.

Granger didn't disappoint.

"How dare you," she barked at him, her anger from earlier returning with even more resolve than before. "If you honestly expect me to—"

"Silencio," Draco cut her off immediately. If the Dark Lord knew what Draco had requested, it would not end well. He glared at her over his shoulder; she was becoming very difficult to protect. He let out a low growl, "Keep your filthy mouth closed."

She stared at him heatedly, but closed her mouth. Draco gave her a long, hard look before he was certain she would remain quiet and then turned back to the Dark Lord.

"Draco, I believe you should have the honor of killing the worthless girl," the older wizard whispered, his eyes flicking between the younger adults.

Draco would sense the other Death Eaters returning to the clearing; they had obviously taken care of the other members of the Order and were now surrounding them in a massive circle. _This is_ _trouble_, he admitted as his eyes scanned the area. _If_ _they don't agree to my terms, this could end very badly_.

He took a short step forward, bowing his head respectfully. "My lord, I believe this mudblood could be very useful in our endeavor to eliminate the remaining members of the Order."

Draco could hear the displeased response ripple through the surrounding Death Eaters in low mumbling of sounds. However, the Dark Lord eyed him curiously, encouraging him to continue. A small sigh of relief slipped past the younger wizards lips; it didn't matter if the other Death Eaters didn't support him, as long as he had the Dark Lord's favor.

"As we knew you would," he continued, showing his loyal devotion, "you have defeated Harry Potter and the prophecy has finally been fulfilled. However, the other members of the Order will not cease fighting because of this loss; in fact, they will become stronger and craftier in their strategies."

The Dark Lord nodded, his gaze returning to Granger who immediately looked away from him. Draco was mildly impressed; legilimency was more difficult when the target was suspecting and would not allow eye-contact. Even when faced with the danger that threatened to destroy the world, she was very logical.

"What can this filthy girl do?" the Dark Lord inquired. It was not a challenge, simply a question of how much value she truly possessed.

"Allow me to watch over her. I'll get the information we need then we can dispose of her," the lie slipped easily from his lips in hopes that promising her eventual death would appease the Dark Lord.

"She can't be worth all of this trouble. She's a mudblood; no matter how much she knows, her blood is still tainted!" a voice protested loudly. Draco half-turned his head in disgust; not many Death Eaters would question his judgment and even fewer would dare consider interfering with a discussion with the Dark Lord.

"Shut up you fool," another voice cried and the familiarity stabbed into Draco painfully. "She could be useful to us. Would you like to be the one to kill the one person that could help us finally defeat the Order?"

_Blaise_, Draco thought in wonder, once against surprised by his friend's loyalty. His interjection of defense of Draco would come at a cost.

"Crucio."

Two separate voices cried out in misery, but all Draco could hear was Blaise, his wail ringing in the air deafeningly. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Granger fall to her knees, her hands pressed against the side of her heads, eyes screwed tightly shut; it seemed the sounds were no more pleasing to her ears than his own.

Unfortunately, her movement stirred the Dark Lord from his little game and captured his focus once again.

"As much as I trust your judgment, Draco," the wizard said smoothly, "Avery has made an excellent point: she is a mudblood."

"And she shall be punished for this infraction," Malfoy interrupted smoothly, fully expecting this to be an issue. "But on my own terms. I will take full responsibility in disciplining, interrogating and, if necessary," he paused dramatically, glancing over his shoulder in Avery's direction, "protecting her. Allow me to handle this matter so you will not be inconvenienced."

The Dark Lord stared at him a long while before nodding.

"I believe you are capable of handling such a small task, Draco, but I ask that you share your idea of retribution with your fellow Death Eaters; it shall be a celebratory event."

As the words reached Draco, he took a deep breath; he had always known this would be a possibility, to inflict unbearable pain on the young woman he had vowed to protect. It was a necessary evil, he decided as he turned to face her. She stared at him helplessly, her eyes wide with fear. Draco stared at her, the task ahead seemed more daunting than he would have imagined.

"As you wish, my lord."

As soon as Granger knew what he intended, she struggled to her feet.

"Crucio."

She collapsed to the ground instantly, her body convulsing in pain. The surrounding crowd of Death Eaters roared triumphantly, but all Draco could hear were her long, drawn-out cries of pain. She twisted on the ground, her hand ripping clumps of grass by the roots in desperation. Draco realized that his spell was weakening; seeing her in so much pain had triggered a surprising urge to protect her.

_Of course,_ he thought dimly as he started walking towards her, _I want to protect her because my life depends on her._

He wouldn't allow himself to believe that it was for any other reason. Raising his wand again he repeated the curse's incantation.

"Crucio."

He knelt beside her, her eyes stared up at him vaguely, the brown orbs so cloudy that he wondered if she could see him at all. Granger's mouth was opened wide, her screams so hoarse that they were nearly lost in the noisy cheers of the Death Eaters. Draco kept his wand directed at her, and gently pushed her back to the grass when she tried to sit up against the pain. He could feel the curse fading, and he knew this would be his only chance to help her before the pain left her incoherent again.

"Remember what I told you," he whispered to her. The pain was still evident in the way her body twisted against his hold; no one would suspect that he was actually trying to help her. "No matter what happens, you have to trust me."

"Trust you?"

Draco flinched at the sound of her voice. It was pitiful; the raspy sound came out in a pleading whisper. _She wants to trust me,_ he realized. _She knows I'm the only one who can help her now. _The realization struck him hard and he could only nod in response to her question. He let his wand touch her temple, silently hoping the pain he inflicted would be enough to free her from this nightmare.

"Just trust me and let go," he said gently, somewhat pleased when she seemed to relax at his command, "It will be over soon."

For a split second, Draco wasn't sure if he could use the Cruciatus Curse again; the need to protect her from harm was tearing desperately at the need to keep them both alive. He stared down at her, conflicted, knowing he had little time before the surrounding crowd grew suspicious. Pushing the relentless need to help her to the back of his thoughts, he quickly reminded himself that he had vowed to protect her life, not her well-being. He applied gentle pressure to his wand and let his voice echo through the night, hoping that the spell proved merciful.

"Crucio."

Draco could almost feel her pain as her eyes widened in sheer agony, her body instinctively trying to rise from the ground. He held her down, trying to be as gentle as possible. She convulsed under him, her mouth open in a scream that her voice could not vocalize. She struggled against his hold valiantly and Draco felt himself grow weary; the curse would force her into madness unless he was able to stop soon.

Suddenly, her struggles became less frantic and her body simply tensed beneath his arm.

_She's trying to let the curse win,_ Draco realized, surprised that she was actually aware enough to remember what he had told her. Her head twisted side-to-side, her thoughts obviously conflicting.

"Let go," Draco whispered softly, trying to make his voice as compelling as possible.

Another desperately long moment passed before her struggles cease completely.

She was still taking in deep gasping breaths of air, but Granger managed to open her eyes and look up at him. They were still cloudy, but every hue of warm brown was staring at Draco with confusion, then denial, then acceptance and then finally, unmistakable trust. Her eyes fluttered before closing with a soft sigh, her head falling against Draco's hand which was still resting on her shoulder.

The wizard stood slowly and stared down at her, letting a long breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Her hair was splayed out around her in knots, damp with her sweat and tears, her face still pale from the pain she had endured, marred only by the blood from her lip, and her body was curled on the ground in an awkward position. But as her looked down at her, Draco could not deny how beautiful she looked in that moment. His chest tightened as a cruel reprimand for this forbidden admission.

"Splendid, Draco!" the Dark Lord commended over the dying cheers of the Death Eaters. "A marvelous celebration."

Draco could not take his eyes off of Granger. She looked so vulnerable, so young, so defenseless that for a short moment Draco, again, wasn't sure if he could handle the responsibility of protecting her. The Dark Lord dismissed the throng of wizards and Draco barely noticed them filing past him.

After a long moment, he managed to rip his gaze from her and looked up to see Blaise staring at him solemnly, his arm outstretched in front of him.

"Her wand," he explained.

Draco looked down and, sure enough, the slender piece of wood was held in the palm of his friend's hand. After a long moment, he reached over and took it himself. His fingers wrapped around the smooth wand before snapping it into two decisive pieces and letting them fall to the grassy floor. He looked back up at Blaise who regarded him curiously. Draco glanced down at Granger before looking back at the wizard and answering with a sigh.

"She won't be needing it."

* * *

**Review please! It would make a fantastic Christmas present! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N--Okay, fourth chapter of Emerald...sorry it's taking so long. I've got a lot of stuff on my mind, but I'm already working on the next chapter!! Enjoy!**

**The Unbreakable Vow**

*****Emerald Edition*****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's quite sad.

**Chapter Four**

_Draco looked down and, sure enough, the slender piece of wood was held in the palm of his friend's hand. After a long moment, he reached over and took it himself. His fingers wrapped around the cool wand before snapping it into two decisive pieces and letting them fall to the grassy floor. He looked back up at Blaise who regarded him curiously. Draco glanced down at Granger before looking back at the wizard and explaining with a sigh._

"_She won't be needing it."_

* * *

"I still don't understand."

Draco let out a low growl of impatience at the sound of his questioning friend, grateful that the darkness of the surrounding forest could hide his aggravation. He owed Blaise after his impressive display of loyalty, but the constant curiosity was beginning to bother him.

"She's a mudblood," the Death Eater continued, a note of disgust in his voice. "Why would you make an agreement like that?"

"I didn't have much of a choice," Draco said resolutely, his tone daring Blaise to question any further.

A moment of silence passed between the two young men. Draco stole a glance at the Death Eaters who were filing along the vague trail ahead of them; they were still buzzing with the excitement from their earlier success.

"Do you really think you can protect her?"

Draco's eyes flashed to Blaise who was staring straight ahead, obviously avoiding his gaze; a firm frown had settled on his face and his dark eyes were narrowed wearily. He was obviously thinking about the consequences that he too would inevitably face with the task…should he decide to remain faithful.

The blonde-haired wizard let his gaze travel to the young woman in his arms. Granger was curled carefully against his chest, his arms holding her limp body with unsettling ease; she felt like a broken doll against his body. He couldn't see her face but he was almost certain it held the same innocence that he had seen when she first slipped into unconsciousness. A stray curl caressed his chin harmlessly as he gently readjusted her before responding.

"I have to."

Blaise said nothing in return but out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw him nod decisively.

The girl in his arms suddenly inhaled sharply, and Draco spared her a short glance; the pain she was feeling was obvious and the desire to protect her was nagging at him once again. He looked up at his fellow Death Eaters before slowing his pace. If she were to wake up, it would be safer for her if they were further away. He kept his eyes on them, trying to gauge a safe distance even as he felt her jerk in his arms.

Suddenly she was coughing, her body jerking against his. Even through the coughing, Draco could tell her throat was raw from the earlier screams and her shortness of breath indicated how tight her lungs were. He stopped suddenly, eyeing her closely as her coughing subsided.

She looked up at him, obviously disoriented and confused. Her brown eyes captured his for a moment before narrowing into a cold glare.

"You can put me down. I can walk myself."

Draco flinched internally at the sound of her voice; despite the obvious attempt at intimidation, it was weak and more pathetic than he could have ever imagined. However, he maintained his look of disinterest and slowly lowered her to her feet.

She had barely left his arms before her legs locked beneath her and she stumbled forward. Grateful for his quick reflexes, Draco's arms wrapped around her waist before she could hit the ground and held her there a short moment. Granger struggled away from his aid and fell to the ground, hissing in pain as she landed.

Draco stared at her in irritation as she groped blindly towards her back pocket where her wand typically was kept.

"It's not there," he said, his voice colder than he had intended. He took a step towards her to help her back to her feet; if they delayed much longer the other Death Eaters would grow suspicious.

Granger grew very still for a short moment before getting to her feet shakily. She looked at him for a split moment and beyond the fatigue, Draco could see the rebellion in her warm brown eyes. She glanced ahead, towards the path of the other Death Eaters. Her eyes flashed in the opposite direction. He could tell she was calculating her chances of escape.

A short look was the only warning he received before she fled.

She was obviously struggling, her legs moved awkwardly beneath her and her arms swung stiffly at her sides. Draco wondered how far she would be able to run before collapsing; the horrors she had faced in the past few hours was taking a greater toll on her body than even she could realize.

Blaise shifted uneasily behind him, obviously unsure of how to proceed.

"I'll go find her," Draco said quietly before taking a step after the young witch.

In her current state, Granger was unable to cover the sound of her escape, and Draco knew immediately when she ventured off the trail. He followed his ears until her a heard a muffled cry and a soft thump.

_She got farther than I would have anticipated,_ Draco thought vaguely as he pulled out his wand. _Now it's just a matter of finding her._

"Lumos," he said loudly.

The forest exploded with light and Draco let his eyes wander through the trees with decided care. He stood very still, waiting, hoping Granger would make a mistake. After a short moment, there was a faint rustling of leaves.

_Perfect,_ he thought, his feet automatically moving towards the sound.

His eyes scanned the forest floor, taking in every small detail before his gaze finally landed on a small girl hunched against a tree a tangle of dark curls hiding her face. Draco approached her slowly, realizing that she was trembling slightly. He stopped a few feet away, staring down at her warily.

She looked up, not bothering to hide the tears that streamed down her face. She would not meet his gaze, and her eyes were glazed and so distant that Draco felt a frown settle on his lips; this was a Granger he was unfamiliar with.

"You're going to get yourself killed," he said quietly

She met his gaze then.

Draco felt his breath get caught at the dimness in her eyes and the small smile on her face

"That would certainly make things easier for you," she said faintly, a childish giggle barely hidden in the inflection of her voice before she looked away carelessly.

She was losing it.

Draco took another step forward, his eyes narrowing. Startled, he looked up at him again, meeting his gaze.

Then, her smile cracked.

Suddenly, she was sobbing, her entire body shaking as she cried out desperately to no one. She buried her face in her hands and curled her knees to her body, making herself seem even smaller than Draco thought possible. Was she reaching her breaking point?

He was so utterly unprepared for this.

"Please," she cried pitifully, looking up at him frantically. "Please just kill me."

Draco could hear the sheer panic in her voice. The blind fear he saw in her teary eyes was unsettling; she was terrified of what awaited her, terrified of what would happen if she wasn't strong enough to protect her allies.

And in one split moment, he felt an unfamiliar wave of sympathy wash over him conflicting with the mild irritation he felt.

He knelt beside her, the protectiveness of her tugging again; it was beginning to get very tiresome caring about the well-being of a mudblood. Part of him wished he could fulfill her demand; to free them both from the dark future they inevitably faced. Unfortunately, his pride made her request was an impossible one; a pureblood could handle the simple task of keeping a filthy witch alive.

"I'm sorry," he said with a resigned sigh. "I can't do that."

She shook her head, eyes closed as she fought another sob, muttering words that he couldn't understand. Draco slipped her into his arms, and stood up, slowly making his way back to Blaise.

Granger flailed against his hold for a short moment, her arms pushing against him pitifully, her legs kicking at the air, but Draco held her firmly against him until she stilled. Her head fell against his chest with a soft whimper before growing silent.

_What am I going to do with you? _he thought frustrated.

He heard the rain before he felt it; the gentle rhythm of the water hitting the towering trees. It was refreshing despite the situation. Draco could hear the growing distant storm and was relieved to feel Granger relax more readily against his body.

He saw Blaise standing almost exactly where he had left him, his wand still held tightly in his hand. Draco spared him a short nod before the two continued along the path in a momentary silence. In his arms, Granger took deep even breaths, sniffling ever so often and he vaguely wondered how long it would take before she fell asleep.

"Where will you take her?" Blaise questioned cautiously.

"Malfoy Manor," he responded quietly. "It will be easier to keep an eye on her if she is closer."

After a moment of hesitation, his friend turned to him with a troubled expression.

"What about your father?"

Draco cringed.

Lucius Malfoy. No matter how much Draco despised what he had become, he knew his father would always be worse. The man was the very definition of evil; his ruthless mannerisms and cold demeanor had only intensified when the Dark Lord named Draco as his most loyal follower. Draco had struggled his way into the Dark Lord's inner circle for the sole purpose of earning his father's praise and was rewarded only with his bitter jealousy.

Dealing with the elder Malfoy was not something Draco had thoroughly considered; he had hoped he could face the issues as they arose, and he answered his friend's question with an honest answer.

"I'm not exactly sure."

He suddenly remembered Granger was with them, undoubtedly listening as she shifted uneasily in his hold. Her breathing had accelerated and Draco could feel the tenseness returning to her small body.

_Great,_ he thought sarcastically, _just as she is starting to calm down, I scare her again. _

He glanced down at her, surprised to see her looking up at him. The innocent expression on her face was unbearable, the childlike curiosity making Draco feel uncomfortable; she was much too good to get mixed up with someone like him. As filthy as her blood was, Draco accepted that he was much more tainted than she would ever become.

Yet again, he felt himself regretting his decision to make the Unbreakable Vow.

Granger searched his face before jerking her head away, her eyes returning to her hands which were clasped tightly across her stomach.

Draco frowned and looked ahead; the other Death Eaters were beginning to come into view. The ominous whispers indicated that they had nearly arrived at the checkpoint and Draco nearly sighed in relief, his own exhaustion was beginning to catch up with him.

"Close your eyes, Granger," he whispered lightly as they stepped closer to the throng of cloaked figures.

"The Inner Serpents shall retire to Malfoy Manor," a voice called out as Draco and Blaise came to a stop. "The rest of you may return to your respective checkpoints. Enjoy the night; now with Harry Potter defeated, the Dark Lord will finally take his rightful place in the wizarding world as the Grand Master."

Death Eaters were suddenly apparating with small victorious cheers, leaving small clouds of black smoke in their wake. Draco spared a quick glance at Granger, smirking when he saw that she had obeyed his earlier request.

_She's learning._

"Ah, the mudblood," a deep voice commented dumbly.

Draco turned to see Walden Macnair staring at the young girl with an almost hungry expression; his black hair was not long enough to hide the hard glint that shone in his eyes. The older wizard was a retired member of the Inner Serpents, one of the few followers from the first great war that remained. Despite no longer being one of the five closest Death Eaters, he was a trusted ally of the Dark Lord.

"She will be of great use to us," Draco said coldly, a cruel smirk forming on his face. It was so easy to slip back into his old habits; years of unforgiving instruction were hard to escape. His smirk grew as he continued. "And once we have what we need, I will enjoy ending her pathetic life."

He felt a slight shift in Granger and gave her shoulder a light squeeze, imploring her to stay still and quiet.

"Well, good luck to you, Master Draco," Macnair said with a short nod, which Draco stiffly returned. In the next moment, the older Death Eater had apparated.

Soon, it was just Draco and Blaise standing in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere. Granger must have sensed it because she stirred restlessly against Draco.

"If you think I'm going to tell you and your precious Voldemort anything, you're more daft than I ever thought," she growled darkly.

Blaise visibly flinched at the sound of the Dark Lord's name, but Draco couldn't help but smirk; the moment of weakness that he had witnessed earlier was only a faint memory, washed out by the sound of her now courageously stubborn voice. If she was still willing to fight, there was a chance they could both survive.

"I would expect nothing less from a insufferable little know-it-all," he said. The insult slid off his tongue with natural ease, but even he could not deny the hint of pride in his voice.

"Stupid coward," she shot back immediately.

_Coward?_

Draco froze at the sound of the word, his stomach twisting into itself painfully. He felt rage pulse through his body heatedly until he was forced to let out a long breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He felt Hermione take another breath, apparently not done with her verbal assault.

"You're a foul sniveling prat," she said, though the venom in her voice was receding, her exhaustion quickly deflating her fiery temper. Draco felt her prepare to continue, but cut her off.

"Shut your filthy mouth," he demanded coldly, accentuating every word.

Granger shuddered at his tone and remained mercifully quiet.

Blaise suddenly cleared his throat uncomfortably, catching Draco's attention.

Glancing at his friend, Draco nodded and pulled out his wand. With a short flick and a quiet 'pop', he was suddenly standing on a stony pathway at a tall wrought iron gate that the young wizard was all too familiar with.

The gate to Malfoy Manor.

There was another quiet pop as Blaise apparated next to him, hunching over to put his hands on his knees.

"I swear," he groaned, "apparition will never get easier.

Draco rolled his eyes, glancing down at Granger who seemed to enjoy the experience even less than his friend; her eyes were struggling to stay open and her hand was clinging to his robe in obvious discomfort. The vague nagging in his head was back again but was somewhat nullified by the fact that she soon she would lose consciousness again.

"Are you ready for this?" Blaise asked after a short moment, his voice uncharacteristically solemn.

Draco's gaze turned to the tall stone manor that stood proudly before them, dimly lit by numerous torches and the pale moonlight. It was a symbol of everything he had struggled for in his life: power, reputation, and wealth. He had achieved all of these things and was still miserable; thus the manor, his home, was a painful reminder of how inescapable it was.

This was the life he was destined to have, the person he was destined to become.

His gaze slid to Granger who, as expected, was drifting somewhere between sleep and consciousness, her hand still twisted in his robes. Her innocence concealed her strength, and though Draco knew this, she felt so fragile and helpless cradled against his chest. Whether she realized it or not, she needed him.

And in that moment, Draco felt the pieces start to fall together. Suddenly, it was clear why he had accepted the Unbreakable Bond in the first place. This witch, this filthy, unworthy mudblood was his only chance to escape his destiny. By protecting her, he was defying fate and openly questioning his own destiny. A loyal Death Eater, protecting a mudblood? Could the two truths exist? He had to know if his life was as inexorable as he was raised to believe. As much as he despised her, he needed her.

Granger was his salvation

He looked back towards Blaise who was waiting for a response before turning to face his home. With narrowed eyes and a firm nod, he finally answered his friend.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**Please review. :) Good or bad, I'll appreciate it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N--Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay...school is already getting crazy! Haha, here's the next chapter. I apologize in advance if anyone seems OOC....I'm trying VERY hard to keep them in character. It's becoming more difficult, so any advice or critiquing is welcome! Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

**The Unbreakable Vow**

*****Emerald Edition*****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's quite sad.

**Chapter Five**

And in that moment, Draco felt the pieces start to fall together. Suddenly, it was clear why he had accepted the Unbreakable Bond in the first place. This witch, this filthy, unworthy mudblood was his only chance to escape his destiny. By protecting her, he was defying fate and openly questioning his own destiny. A loyal Death Eater, protecting a mudblood? Could the two truths exist? He had to know if his life was as inexorable as he was raised to believe. As much as he despised her, he needed her.

Granger was his salvation

He looked back towards Blaise who was waiting for a response before turning to face his home. With narrowed eyes and a firm nod, he finally answered his friend.

"I'm ready."

Draco glared at Pansy Parkinson with unreserved irritation, running a hand through his surprisingly disheveled hair. His friend was pacing the floor of the study anxiously, her already unpleasant features twisted into an unattractive scowl. Her dark eyes were shining impatiently as she threw him another dirty look.

"This is lunacy," she whispered vehemently.

"Look, Pansy," Blaise spoke out, obviously growing frustrated with her reaction as well. "He didn't have a choice in the matter; it was either the vow or his life. Would you rather Draco be dead?"

At those words, the smaller witch stopped suddenly, turning to them with an incredulous look on her face before responding sharply, "Of course not."

"Then just let it go," Draco said darkly. "You two are my most trusted allies; I just thought you should know the task at hand and the consequences should I fail."

Blaise and Pansy stared at him solemnly before nodding simultaneously.

"I have to go," he said passively. "My father is waiting for me; we're going to see the mudblood."

Pansy's expression darkened, but Blaise offered a small grin.

"We'll pay our visits after your father has his chance."

Draco nodded before turning away from his friends and exiting the study. He slid out the door and met his father near the staircase. The man with pale blonde hair and disturbingly cold eyes said nothing as his son arrived, simply turned and walked up the stairs to the main hall of the second flood.

The former Slytherin followed the older wizard, a strange mix of emotions clouding his thoughts as he stared at the taller wizard from behind. It seemed impossible that this man was his father; he had done nothing but push Draco towards the Dark Lord his entire life. Every single word spoken between the two, every action that took place was done with only one objective in mind. It had been a cold and miserable childhood for him, and a defiant smirk began to form on his face.

Seems you don't control me like you thought you did, Father, he thought callously.

They stopped outside a tall wooden door, before his father turned to him, a look of calm superiority written clearly in his features. They stared at each other a long moment before the older wizard finally spoke.

"I expect you to handle your task efficiently, Draco," he said frostily. "I won't have you making a mockery of the family name."

Draco bit back a bitter retort and simply nodded before he entered the room.

Granger was standing by the bookshelf, absorbed in a large tome. He immediately masked his amusement as her eyes found his abruptly. A spark flickered ominously in them as she tossed the book on the lush bed before stepping towards him angrily.

He was not surprised when she suddenly froze, a flicker of fear crossing her features before her look of determination returned. Draco's father had that affect a chilling effect on people, and he was undeniably pleased to see her fight the urge to be afraid.

Draco regarded her carefully, inspecting for damage he had missed in the first round of healing. She seemed to be standing firm on her ankle and her face was beginning to regain a bit of color. He couldn't help but be mildly impressed with his own talent when he noticed that the cut on her lip had left no scar. Her hair was still a tangled mess and behind her careful façade, her eyes were still haunted, but she was better than she had been.

And she's alive, he reminded himself with an internal sigh of relief.

"So this is the filth you have let enter our house."

Draco did not respond to his father's words and forced an air of nonchalance when Granger's furious gaze turned to him.

"Filth?" she said, the venom in her voice catching him off-guard. He let out a deep breath when her attention turned back to his father. "You call me the filth, and yet, you are the one murdering innocent witches and wizards and even muggles who—"

"Shut your foul mouth," his father exclaimed lividly. "Deprimo!"

Draco watched as the young witch collapsed to her knees, her arms barely able to catch her before she smacked her head on the floor. This was a spell he was vaguely familiar with. He had seen the Dark Lord use it against his prisoners before he killed them; it had been a way to prove his power and break their spirit completely before ending their lives. Granger was fighting it valiantly, but he could see the spell quickly overtaking her.

With a short 'crack' and a muffled cry, she fell completely, her head resting dangerously close to his father's feet.

"This is where things like you belong," the older wizard said darkly. "Kneeling before your superiors."

Draco heard a snarl of disagreement from Granger as she struggled to her feet. The anger that reflected in her eyes nearly washing out the hues of pain that Draco saw; if he had to guess, he would assume her shoulder had been dislocated.

"You have quite a commendable spirit," his father continued. "It's quite a shame that your blood is spoiled; between your courage and your intelligence, you would have made a powerful Death Eater."

An icy chill shot through Draco at the idea of the Gryfindor being a Death Eater for the Dark Lord. For a moment his mind flashed back to when she had mercilessly ended one of her friend's life and the agony he had seen in her face. She could never be a Death Eater.

She could never be a murderer.

His father stepped towards her purposefully, and again Draco found himself impressed with her courage as she stared up at the older wizard resolutely.

"It will be such a joy to watch Draco break you," he whispered darkly. Draco felt his breath get caught in his throat as a hand slid up to her face. He watched as his father's fingers grew tangled in her hair as she tried to jerk away from him.

"Soon," his father mumbled, "you'll learn how foul you truly are and you'll be begging for forgiveness for the sin that runs in your blood."

He turned and began to walk towards the door, but Draco could not look away from the prisoner; her eyes were faltering slightly, tears budding in the corners. He half-expected her to start crying again, but Granger proved him wrong, surprising him with vocabulary he didn't know she had.

"You bastard."

The silence that followed her voice was deafening and Draco didn't know whether to be proud of her accusation of chastise her for it. Of course, it was true; his father was quite the bastard, but no one had ever had the gumption to say it to his face.

Especially not a mudblood.

"What did you call me?"

Draco heard the dangerous tone of his father's voice and interrupted Granger before she could do any more damage to the situation.

"Allow me to deal with her, Father."

Granger shot him a withering glance, but Draco was too concerned with his father's response

"As you wish, Draco," he finally answered, allowing Draco to give a small sigh of relief. "The Dark Lord entrusted this wretched girl to you, so I will allow you to punish her as you see fit."

As he left the room, Draco turned his attention back to Granger, his own anger suddenly surfacing. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to protect the troublesome witch, and he was growing tired of her lack of cooperation. Taking a small step forward, he was rewarded with a flinch from the girl. He couldn't decide if he liked the fact that she was afraid of him.

"Do you want to live," he asked quietly, "or not?"

She glared at him in return but said nothing; all traces of vulnerability were gone.

"I asked you a question," he muttered threateningly, stepping towards her again. She did not flinch this time, simply stared at him through defiant brown eyes. Her strength of character was one of her greatest flaws, he admitted with a slight smirk.

"Well," he continued, "I don't care if you want to live or not."

He crossed the room in two long strides, grasping her shoulders tightly, attempting to make his point. However, he caught the grimace on her face and felt her left shoulder tense beneath his hand. He glanced down at it before meeting her gaze. She was staring up at him, a torrent of emotions darkening her expression. He drew away from her gently, before aiming his wand.

Whispering a minor healing spell, he watched her face suddenly fill peace, a soft sigh escaping her lips involuntarily. When he lifted the spell, she glared at him, but it was obvious it was more out of misunderstanding than anger.

His own eyes narrowed in response.

She doesn't need to understand anything, Draco thought coldly before turning away from her and crossing the room. He waved his wand sharply and flames grew from the ashes in the fireplace as he collapsed on the chair, letting his head fall into his hands heavily.

The impossible nature of what he was attempting hovered above him ominously; even if he managed to keep her alive through the next few weeks, the chances of the Order rising against the Dark Lord and finding success were very slim now that Potter was dead. And the thought of keeping Granger as his unwilling prisoner for the rest of his life was most unwelcoming.

There was simply no easy answer.

He heard shuffling feet and he glanced up to see Granger staring at him, her eyes considerably softer than they had been earlier. Her brows were knitted together with concern and Draco realized that her concern was directed at him.

"Why are you doing this?"

Her voice cut through him almost painfully. The edge was certainly still there, but beneath it he could hear the tremor of uncertainty.

It will be easier if she doesn't know, he thought, shaking his head and returning it to his hands.

He was rewarded with a low growl.

"What's going on Malfoy," she said, the venom sliding back into her voice. "Why don't you just kill me and save everyone the trouble."

His body moved of its own accord and suddenly he was standing in front of her, biting back the words that were screaming in his head. How dare she make such a claim? The whole situation was becoming unbearably frustrating and it was only when he noticed she was trembling slightly that he was able to rein his anger back into control.

She doesn't understand, he reminded himself as a short knock on the door startled the both of them.

He crossed the room and turned the handle, unsurprised to find Blaise and Pansy waiting outside.

"Come to see the mudblood," Blaise said, his voice light.

He stepped in quickly, a wide smirk planted firmly on his face as he made his way towards Granger. Draco followed his movements as he stepped in front of the young witch and took her hand in his own gingerly.

"A pleasure to meet you," he said, the almost alluring tone of his voice making Draco's eyes darken. "You're quite lovely for a mudblood, Granger."

"Blaise," Draco said coldly. He wasn't sure why he was so offended by his words, but was pleased when the warning was heeded as his friend stepped away from the Gryffindor and slipped next to Draco with a small grin.

"Yes, Blaise, don't patronize the filthy girl," Pansy said, stepping into the room, her expression staring at Granger with unadulterated loathing.

"Parkinson," Granger said, her voice painfully polite.

"Granger," Pansy responded bitterly.

Draco stared at his prisoner for a long moment as an unsettling silence fell over the room. He had suspected some animosity between the two young women, but the look in her eyes was a clear warning that he had underestimated their past history.

"These are the only people you can trust," he began as Granger's eyes shot back towards him. "Everyone else in this manor is a threat to you, Granger. Do you understand?"

The sympathy from earlier was washed away by her sudden look of furious disbelief. Her eyes were blazing once again as she took a resolute step in his direction.

"No," she said, the venom in her voice fell like acid against his ears. "I do not understand. Why did you bring me here? Why am I still alive, Malfoy? Why?"

"It's complicated," he returned simply, his brow furrowed.

"No it's not!" she spat back at him. Out of the corner of his eyes, Draco saw Pansy and Blaise both flinch at the tone of Granger, but before he could give it a second thought, she was continuing. "I demand to know why you're doing this. I have a right to know."

A right to know? 

Draco's eyes narrowed at her. A right to know that his life depended on her safety? That he had betrayed his family and closest friends like a coward and was now in a twisted situation that revolved around her? He stared at her angrily, trying to ignore the confusion that had managed to mingle with the contempt in her eyes.

She was trying desperately to hide it, but the proud Gryffindor was scared.

Draco scoffed.

He had agreed to keep her alive; he had never agreed to care about her.

"You don't have any rights, you filthy mudblood," he said cruelly.

Suddenly, she was on him, her arms swinging with blind wrath. Her fist connected with his face, and he immediately tasted the blood that escaped his lip. This was something he hadn't expected. No girl had ever physically attacked him, and he wasn't sure how to react. Draco certainly wouldn't strike her back; despite all the violence he had witnessed in his life, his up-bringing was too old-fashioned to ever consider hitting a woman.

And in his uncertainty, he simply accepted it for what it was and waited until she was pulled away by Blaise.

He glanced up at his friend who was staring at him incredulously, his arms wrapped around Granger tightly. Draco didn't have to look at Pansy to feel the anger that radiated from where she was standing.

"Let her go, Blaise. She doesn't know any better," he finally said softly, the shock of her attack still evident in his voice.

Had he really expected the infamous Hermione Granger to go down without a fight? It wasn't enough that he had saved her and was protecting her from death; she had to know why. Her constant need for understanding irritated him beyond anything he could ever remember in his life.

Granger wasn't in control; he was.

Blaise released her reluctantly and she stepped towards him, Draco half expecting her to launch herself at him again.

"Doesn't know any better?" she said, the rage in her voice painfully obvious. "You're a poor excuse for a wizard, Draco Malfoy."

"Granger—" he began, unsure of where his statement was leading; the sound of his name on her tongue was both refreshing and agonizing.

"You're no better than your father!"

And in a split second, Draco was a completely different person. His eyes froze in an impossible glare, his thoughts racing. Memories of some of the most indescribable horrors filled his thoughts: the sobs of children as they mourned their murdered parents, the tormented screams of the innocent who had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. The cruelness of his father was like nothing Draco had ever experienced, and the idea of being compared to him was physically painful.

He glanced back up at Granger who stared at him resolutely.

But then, Lucius Malfoy would never make an Unbreakable Vow with a sworn enemy to protect a filthy mudblood. It was just one more thing to prove that Granger's words were far from the truth; even if she didn't realize it, the ignorant witch was living proof that Draco was not his father.

He had to believe that it was true.

Draco met her gaze for a short moment, before finally responding to her vicious claim.

"You're wrong."

He said not another word before storming through the door without a single glance behind.

**

* * *

**

**So....let me know what you think :)**


End file.
